


In the Clearing

by junbaitarashian



Series: Everlasting AU [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kazu and Jun realize</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clearing

Kazunari doesn’t remember when they realized or how they came around to figure it out, but it had been Jun who first said something:

“Kazu, I’m supposed to be the baby brother… yet you are the one that looks younger than me, that’s just not fair.”

Kazunari knew Jun had meant no harm, it had only been an innocent comment, but in recent years that very fact had become something that troubled him. Yes, in the beginning it had been fun, something he took pride on, but as the years passed him by, he began to wonder if perhaps, his appearance was unnatural… an then, within no time, he realized that more than a decade had passed since his seventeenth summer and he had barely aged, the changes in him too subtle to be noticed.

“Jun … is there something… wrong with me?”- Nino asked one cold winter night. 

His eyes shifted from the crackling fireplace to Jun. His knees were to his chest and his arms wrapped around them protectively. Jun shifted from his spot in front of the fireplace to study his older brother trying to figure out the reason behind his question… and he had a fearing suspicion.

“Kazu… there is nothing wrong-” he began but was cut short by his brother.

“Don’t,” Kazu hissed, “don’t do that Jun. Don’t lie to me.” 

Kazunari’s gaze became dark and venomous when he shifted his eyes back to the fire and Jun swallowed hard trying to suppress the feeling that he was losing control of a situation he had no idea he had been controlling.

“Just look at me Jun,” Kazu said looking back at his brother, “look at this disgusting body! I’m 34 years old now! I-I shouldn’t…” Kazu drifted off tucking his head between his arms trying to stop the tears that began to sting his eyes. Jun only stayed silent waiting for Kazu to come back to him letting his words descend and settle uneasily in his chest.

“Jun… I’m scared…” came Kazu’s broken whisper and it was all it took to make Jun believe himself so helpless and useless. Not knowing a single way to comfort his dear brother, do or say. 

Jun had known, had feared the answer… there was something so unusual about his older brother, -that unexplainable inability to age- it was eerie. Jun had never dared voice it before for a fear he could now place.

“Kazu?” Jun asked after a while, Nino had gone very quiet and still and it made him nervous, worry.

“I should be dead right now.” Kazu suddenly said in a trembling voice and anger began to bubble inside Jun’s chest. Did Kazu wish to die? How long had he been feeling like this? Didn’t Kazu know how precious he was to him? Jun didn't want to hear his brother speak like that.

“Don’t say things like that!” Jun yelled turning his head away but from the corner of his eye he was able to catch Kazu’s flinch in response, but after a moment Kazu began to speak again. “I mean it Jun,”

“Stop it Kazu!” and Jun tried his hardest not to get up from his spot and knock some sense into his brother but Kazu seemed to not be listening.

“Yesterda-” Kazu continued stubbornly.

“I’m warning yo-!”

“I GOT SHOT JUN!” Kazunari finally yelled over Jun’s voice causing him to freeze in his spot.

“What?” Jun asked baffled when his words finally sank in.

“A stray arrow,” Kazu explained, “When I was out hunting… crossing the clearing.” He paused as if trying to plaice his memory, “I don’t remember much… only the pain,” he said clutching his chest and features twisting as if he could still feel the sting of splitting flesh, “the arrow in my chest, struggling to breathe… everything going dark. I swear I felt my heart stop.”

“Kazu, is this a joke? It’s not funny.” Jun said in a flat tone looking straight into Kazu’s eyes trying to find the lie somewhere in them.

“You’re right Jun; it’s not funny, because it really happened!” Kazu hissed and Jun felt the pang of gilt.

Suddenly Kazunari got on his knees to pull his shirt over his head and press his lean fingers on his bare chest, “Look… not even a scratch is here... none!”

Jun was stunned, almost paralyzed in his spot with so many emotions running through him, but somehow he manage to warily place a hand over Kazu’s chest to examine the none existent wound his brother claimed but he believed him and that was what scared him most.

“Kazu…” was all Jun could manage to say. He was so confused, so lost and nothing made sense. He was worried too. There was something so wrong with his brother and yet he couldn’t-

“Jun… I’m so scared.” Kazu whimpered and reached out to cling to his brother’s shirt, his eyes brimming with tears ready to spill. Jun felt his voice crack as he tried to say something, anything: it’s ok, it’s fine, we’ll figure it out… but none of those words would come out, because he didn’t know that for sure. Not knowing what else to do Jun pulled Kazu to a crushing hug. Never had he felt so useless.

“I’m here Kazu… I’m here.” 

-=-=-


End file.
